


Ice Cream Kisses

by Loconita



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loconita/pseuds/Loconita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freeze takes Ice on a date. He's just a little bit nervous. Just a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Kisses

Freeze stood at the Lights' front door nervous. Today was his big date with Ice. It's been a while since they've planned for it. It was enough that it was happening. Being here now made his core feel light in happiness, but it also made it flutter with shyness. He practiced what he was going to say before he tried to ring the doorbell. He didn't want to look like a loser in front of Ice.

"'Hey there, Ice. Ready for our date?' No... 'You look cute, Ice. You ready?' No, too blunt... 'I'm glad to see you, Ice. Are you ready to go?' Ugh..." Freeze sighed and rubbed his neck. How was he supposed to talk to Ice without looking like a dork? It'd be horrible if he messed up this date...

Freeze was wondering if he should reschedule the date. The last thing he wanted was for Ice to be embarrassed around him. But they've planned this date out for a while! What sort of coward is he to get cold feet now? He mentally scolded himself for it.

"Come on man. If you don't do this now when will you?" Freeze talked to himself for some pep talk. "Ice didn't have to go out with you. He could have just as easily rejected you on this date... Just be cool like you did when you first asked him out. Don't stress out too much..." He took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

The nagging thoughts in the back of his mind where telling him it was a huge mistake. He just wasn't ready yet. He shoved them down while he waited for someone to answer the door. Lucky for him, he didn't have to wait for long. He prepared himself to say hello to Ice. He a got surprise when a blonde girl with a green bow on her head greeted him instead. She looked at Freeze with a smile.

"Hello there. Ice will be with you soon. Why don't you come in and relax?" Roll kept the door open for Freeze to walk inside. He wasn't too sure what to think. When it came to Ice's siblings, he was sure they'd be annoyed seeing him. They've only met once before. Freeze tried to be as invisible as he could during that visit. Better to accept it than being seen as rude. He gave her a quiet thank you before making his way in.

Roll lead him to the living room. He followed figuring she would get angry at him if he didn't. There was a plate of tea and snacks on the coffee table. Roll sat down on the couch before handing him a cookie. "Why don't you have one? I have enough for everyone that wants a snack."

Freeze blinked. He didn't expect such a warm welcome. He was sure that one of the Lights would try to chase him out for that last visit. That and the fact he was a Wily. He took the cookie after careful consideration. He stared at it, wondering why Roll was being so nice. It was a while before he took off his mask. "...Thank you." Freeze sat down on the chair across the table before eating it.

Roll smiled and ate some of the cookies as well. "I'm glad Ice has found someone for himself." She looked at Freeze. "I hope the best for you and him."

Freeze was taken aback at how... genuine those words sounded. Was she being honest with that? It was hard for him to imagine. "Thank you... I promise I'll do my best to keep Ice happy." He tried to act normal with her. Better to make good impression on Ice's siblings than making things worse.

Roll looked down at her cup of tea. She was silent for a while that made Freeze nervous. She wasn't going to take it back was she? He looked at her with the best stoic face he could muster. Roll smiled at him. "...You don't have to worry too much about Ice. He loves you a lot. Just make him happy."

Freeze stared at her shocked.  How did she know what was going on in his head? Was she a witch? A mind reader? What-

"I'm sorry... I overheard you before I answered the door..." Roll blushed. "...I know it's rude, but I promise things will be okay. I don't think I've ever seen Ice as happy the way he is..."

Oh. Freeze would usually be angry for someone listening in on him, but... She sounded like she was sincere. He tended to keep to himself because of his family. They'd either give him crap for dating a Light bot, make fun of him, or tell him to buzz off. He couldn't think of one that would care about what he said.

"No, it's fine... I thank you for caring..." Freeze smiled at her. He did mean it too. He was happy that at least someone from the Lights approved of them being together. Roll smiled back. She was about to say something until Ice showed up. Freeze turned his attention to see him blushing and shyly chuckling.

"Hey Freeze. Sorry for taking a bit. I ended up having to help Rock get Rush to my dad." Ice put out his hand for Freeze. "Ready to go?"

Freeze smiled and put his mask on. "Sure thing." He got up before holding Ice's hand. He turned his head to Roll. "I'll bring him back before 9. I promise."

She giggled. "Sounds good to me. I hope you two have fun." She waved at them.

Freeze smiled behind his mask. He walked out the door with Ice. The smaller bot smiled back at him. As they were talking about where to go, Roll closed the door behind them. She walked back to the couch. She looked at her half-empty cup with a small smile. "I promise you guys will be okay..."

-

"So, what do you want to do Ice?" Freeze looked at his date. He hoped that his mask was hiding the nervous smile he had. He was still scared that he was going to look like a complete dork despite Roll cheering him up. Ice shrugged and threw his hand behind his head.

"I don't know. I just thought we could relax or something. I didn't have anything particular in mind. You have any thoughts?"

"Of course I do." Freeze mentally kicked himself for saying that. "How about... a walk at the park?" The taller bot tried to act cool. He screamed at himself on the inside for saying something so simple and boring.

"Hm. Sounds nice to me. It's not too hot out today." Ice reached out to hold Freeze's hand. Freeze took it panicking inwardly. Did he take Ice's hand to fast? Not fast enough? Was his grip good too hard or too loose? He was vaguely aware of himself moving and following Ice for a walk.

It seemed like Ice wasn't fazed. Maybe he did something right? At least Ice wasn't voicing any complaints... For the moment. That could change quick if he messed up.

_Think, think... What could you talk to Ice about?_ Freeze thought. He did his best to hide his nervousness. _His job? Why would he want to talk about that? Wouldn't he want to forget about it and relax? Family? This is a date. Talk about_ him _damn it!_

"I wonder when it's going to get colder. This is fine and all, but I want it to be something better for us to be in."

_That's not how you do it, you jackass!_

Freeze's core went cold at his words. Oh crap, he sounds like a complete dork. No, no, no, no, no...

"Yeah, the weather's been pretty weird. Earlier in the month, we got snow. It's been so hot for a while now. I hope it can just become normal. I guess on the bright side, there's been a lot of flowers around. My bro Hornet's been worried about the bees he takes care of. We had to calm him down from crying because he was so scared they all died! Good for him and us that they ended up to be okay."

Freeze relaxed. He held back taking a sigh of relief. "Is that so? Why's he attached to those bees?"

Ice giggled. "Hornet loves flowers a lot. To help grow the flowers, he takes care of a lot of bugs and other animals that pollinate them. He works with bees in particular. I don't see the big deal with flowers, but it's pretty cool how my little bro does his job!"

Freeze smiled behind his mask. "Hornet sounds like a hard worker. My brothers can learn a thing or two from him." He chuckled. "Most of the time they just screw around with each other. The other day, they were messing around with Slash. He's a lot more cat-like than you'd expect. I never thought I'd see anyone so addicted to laser pointers!"

Ice held his stomach while he laughed. "That's so cute!" He reached out to grab Freeze's hand.

Freeze hoped that his mask hid his blush. It looks like things are going well now. _Don't mess this up!_ He thought to himself. He tried to think of what else now to do. He turned his attention to Ice feeling the smaller bot tug on his arm. Ice pointed to an ice cream truck.

"Mind if I could get some ice cream?" He blushed a bit. Freeze chuckled and nodded.

"Of course. You don't have to worry about asking me anything."

Ice smiled. Freeze followed him to the truck. While he got his wallet, Ice was deciding what he should get.

Freeze was tempted to buy Ice a large pack of ice cream. _What if that's too much?_ A thought popped in his head. _You don't want Ice to think you're trying to baby him._

He was sure Ice would love it.

_What if he just wants one? What would you do with all that ice cream that he doesn't want to eat?_

He'd just eat it himself.

_And what?  Pretend that you wanted all that ice cream for yourself? Won't Ice think you're being greedy then?_

Damn it-!

"Do you want any ice cream, Freeze?" Ice was already pulling out money to give to the vendor. Freeze bit his lip in embarrassment. _Don't get too distracted, you buffoon!_

"Yeah, I was thinking of treating you and myself..." He lied to try and save face.

Ice shook his head. "You don't have to do that for me, Freeze. If you're going to treat me, then I'll treat you!" He smiled at him. "What ice cream do you want? I wanted to get the vanilla swirl!"

Freeze pointed to a fruit pop at random. He didn't care about human food, but might as well try to play it off. He almost messed it up there. He handed Ice the money to pay for the ice cream.

Ice talked to the vendor about what they wanted. He smiled taking the ice cream and handing Freeze his fruit pop. The taller bot thanked him.

Ice lead them to a bench so they could eat their ice cream. Freeze took off his mask hoping he wouldn't look strange. He ate his pop without tasting it. He focused more about how the date was going. Nothing bad was happening, but he still felt like he could screw it all up. He looked at Ice.

Ice seemed content while he licked his ice cream. The white of the ice cream appeared comparable to Ice's own pale face. The smaller bot had a sweet smile, his lips a faint red from his frozen treat. Freeze blushed at how cute Ice looked. He wanted to look away so he wouldn't seem strange, but he couldn't help staring at Ice. He stopped half-way eating his own fruit pop. A small chunk of the pop was melting in his mouth.

Ice noticed Freeze staring and looked at him curious. The taller bot noted that he had some ice cream left over on his lips. "Freeze? Are you okay?"

Freeze couldn't resist. Without thinking, he passionately kissed Ice. The fruit pop fell to the floor so  he could hold the smaller bot's back and head. He licked Ice's lips, tasting some of the vanilla. Ice barely had the chance to let out a gasp as he tasted some of the fruit pop.

Freeze rubbed Ice's back. He pulled away slow to see Ice's reaction. Ice's face had become a reddish-pink. They stared at each other quiet for a moment. In the silence, Freeze started to realize what he did and how he had fruit pop in his mouth. His face became bright red in shame. He let go and turned away. "...S-Sorry." _Now everything's ruined! What are you going to do now?!_

Ice didn't respond. Freeze hid his face. He was sure Ice hated him now. He prepared himself for Ice to leave in a huff or to yell at him. Freeze scolded himself in his head.

_You fool! Why didn't you think?! Good luck trying to make it up to him!_

It unnerved him how the smaller bot was staying quiet for so long. How mad was he? Freeze didn't have it in him to try to check on Ice. "...I can leave if you want me to... Sorry about that..." Freeze got up to leave. He gasped feeling Ice grab his wrist.

Freeze was nervous to look back at Ice. He hid his face trying to get a glimpse of the smaller bot's face. He got caught off guard seeing Ice smile and giggle at him. What was going on? Why wasn't he mad at him? He watched Ice take some of his ice cream in his mouth before trying to pull Freeze down. Freeze blushed deep. _Oh._

As nervous as he still was, Freeze didn't waste any time kissing Ice again. He place his lips on Ice's. He his cheeks heat up more at the ice cream making their kiss cold.  He licked some of the ice cream from Ice's mouth. The smaller bot giggled and hugged him. He sat on Freeze's lap.

Freeze rested his hands on Ice's hips. He felt like he was going to overheat from embarrassment and joy.  Ice rubbed Freeze's cheek. He broke the kiss for a brief moment to talk. "This is a lot of fun. I love you, Freeze."

Freeze was flustered, but he managed to talk. "I love you too, Ice." He kissed Ice deeper. Ice kissed back with the same happy energy. The ice cream still in his hand started to melt. It was hard for Ice to care much at the moment.

Ice broke the kiss again. He snuggled Freeze. "How about we go to the movies? I'm sure we'd scare less people away."

Freeze chuckled. "Who cares about others when I got you?" He rubbed the smaller bot's back. "I'm still up to go to the movies though."

Ice smiled. He got off Freeze's lap. He pouted seeing his melted ice cream. "Aw..."

Freeze forced out a sad chuckle. "Sorry about that. How about I get you another cone at the movies?" Freeze patted his shoulder.

Ice stuck out his tongue teasing. "You better get me one with toppings then! I want sprinkles and cookies on it!"

"Anything you want, Ice." Freeze kneeled down to kiss him again.

Freeze was happy knowing that he had nothing to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> Present for Mumi on Tumblr.


End file.
